


In the Service of the Queen

by larasorna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Translated, What happened after the bath?, from english to russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Во время Прздника пира, Сабрина пытается выполнить свои обязанности служанки, охранника и просто спасти жизнь Пруденс. Та, со своей стороны, всего лишь хочет повеселиться. Удастся ли Пруденс затащить Сабрину в один из кругов ада?





	In the Service of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Service of the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489403) by [PinkGlitterMasturbation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterMasturbation/pseuds/PinkGlitterMasturbation). 



Будь милой, твердила себе Сабрина и прикусила кончик языка. Не позволяй ей пользоваться тобой. Обидчикам только и нужна реакция, словно кислород огню. Так замори ее голодом. Она наблюдала как раскачивающиеся бедра Пруденс исчезли из виду на втором этаже, и тогда Сабрина пошла на кухню.

— Кто вообще принимает ванну с обезжиренными сливками? Она ведь не чертова Клеопатра, — пробормотала Сабрина.

К счастью, тетя Зельда покинула кухню (Сабрина действительно не могла справиться с грустью в ее взгляде, с этим разочарованием в глазах), но тетя Хильда все еще была здесь, готовя горячий шоколад, разговаривая сама с собой — она явно была встревожена.

— Шоколада, дорогая? — Поинтересовалась женщина. Ее рука застыла рядом с чашкой на полочке.

Сабрина скривила губы от раздражения:

— Нет, у меня наверняка нет времени на напитки, пока я услуживаю Пруденс.

— Знаю, Зельда уже прочитала тебе лекцию, но не все традиции могут или должны оспариваться, Сабрина, — Хильда достала одну чашку, глубоко вздыхая. — Хотя, я рада, что ты лишь Служанка, а не Королева.

У Сабрины не было сил на споры, она была эмоционально истощена, и ей все еще придется прислуживать Пруденс, которая скорее всего уже закинула свою ведьмовскую сумку в ее комнату и распылила пыльцу тарантула на ее простыни.

— У нас есть обезжиренные сливки? Королева желает принять ванную. А еще макаруны, но я и представить не могу как их приготовить. Я не уверена, что знаю ингредиенты…может кокос?

Хильда понимающе улыбнулась, поглаживая плечо племянницы:

— Я подготовлю ингредиенты для ванны, а ты можешь приготовить макаруны. В коробке должен быть рецепт.

Бормоча под нос, Хильда начала обыскивать каждый шкафчик на кухне, доставая банки и бутылки.

— У меня здесь есть кое-что для того чтобы кожа стала мягкой и гладкой. Нам понадобится немного меда, собранного в полнолуние, несколько капель миндального масла, и., ах, да, и немного крови дракона перед ритуалом. Это также для того чтобы все благоухало и.еще кое-что, — она задумалась, а затем покраснела и покачала головой, — сливки сами по себе успокаивающие.

Сабрина знала, что лучше не тревожить тетушку в своей задумчивости, поэтому девушка сама полезла за коробкой с рецептами. К счастью, процесс не занял много времени, и через полчаса все было готово. Хильда вручила Сабрине в одну руку стеклянную банку до краев наполненную сливочной, ароматной жидкостью, и осторожно поставила тарелку с макарунами наверх.

Вес был достаточным, и путь в ванную отнял время. Сабрина делала остановки дабы не уронить печенье и разлить сливки по всему дому. Когда она наконец-то вошла, Пруденс уже была там в шелковом черном халате, постукивая ногой, ногти которой сливались с халатом.

— Тебе стоит улучшить качество обслуживания, Служанка, — сказала Пруденс своим низким, растяжным голосом. — Мне пришлось ждать, а Королева Пира не должна ничего ждать.

Сабрина закатила глаза и поставила банку на комод рядом с ванной. Девушка облегченно выдохнула, когда ее пальцы освободились от тяжести. С другой стороны ванны, на круглом столике, она поставила тарелку с макарунами и стала зажигать свечи.

— Слишком медленно, — Пруденс взмахнула рукой и остальные свечи зажглись. — Этот дом холодный. Приготовь мне уже эту ванну. Приятной и горячей, пожалуйста.

Ей повезло, что я не собираюсь сварить ее как лобстера, подумала Сабрина, сдерживая улыбку. Она открутила кран с водой и вылила обезжиренные сливки.

Пруденс смотрела на воду, а затем наклонилась и вдохнула аромат:

— Это что, кровь дракона? Ничего себе, моя маленькая Служанка, возможно ты не так безнадежна. — Ведьма осмотрелась по полочкам и указала на нужную, — И я хочу лепестки роз. И тебе понадобиться люффа или обычная мочалка.

— Ты хотела сказать, что люффа нужна тебе, — поправила ее Сабрина, доставая лепестки роз, которые тетя Хильда поместила в волшебную вазу чтобы те не увяли.

— Нет, — Пруденс покачала головой, а затем растянулась в своей широкой, кошачьей улыбкой. — Королева не моет себя сама. Для этого есть служанки.

— Ну конечно, — кивнула Сабрина, открывая комод чтобы найти люффу. Когда она повернулась, закатывая рукава, Пруденс подходила к ванной.

Она медленно развязала халат, ее пальцы скользили по шелку в замедленном действии. Сабрина не могла оторвать глаз, когда ее халат упал. Часть ее тела уже было выставлено на публике еще при выборе Королевы. Возможно, то белое платье закрывало ее от подбородка к запястьям и к лодыжкам, но кружево оставляло кучу места для полета воображения. Поэтому, Сабрина удивилась ощущениям, что возникли от увиденного абсолютно обнаженной Пруденс.

Она, без спора, была красива. Ее кожа напомнила Сабрине о сидре, приправленного корицей и мускатным орехом. Сабрина, даже не касаясь другой ведьмы, знала, что ей не нужна никакая размягчающая ванна. Волны ее волос, подчеркивали милую форму головы и длинную шею. Ее осанка и поза были королевскими еще до провозглашения Пруденс Королевой Пира. Грудь ее была приподнятой и полной с сосками, немного темней, чем ее губы, которые носили оттенок игристого розового вина, которое так любила тетя Зельда в Новый Год. Несмотря на это, глаза Сабрины двинулись ниже, и она не смогла сдержать небольшой смешок, когда увидела тонкую полоску волос на теле Пруденс, что была вырезана в форме метки Люцифера.

Пруденс строго посмотрела на нее:

— Мое тело — храм Сатаны, Служанка. И я украшаю его соответственно.

— На самом деле, я подумала, что это красиво, — ответила Сабрина, защищаясь. Ей не нравилось, когда другие читали лекции о Темном Лорде.

— Хмм, — это, похоже, не убедило Пруденс, но она выставила руку на властный манер, и Сабрина взяла ее, помогая забраться в ванную. Она сделала протяжный стон и опустилась в воду, а Сабрине пришлось опуститься на колени, не дожидаясь приказов ведьмы.

Пруденс прикрыла веки и откинулась на эмалевую поверхность. Морщинка между ее бровей постепенно исчезла, и Сабрина удивилась какой мирной та выглядела. Ей не нравилась Пруденс. От слова совсем. Но, она была молода и полна жизни, а эта «жертва» лишь пустая трата времени в прямом значении. Даже несмотря на слова Пруденс, Сабрина не могла отделаться от мысли, что все происходящее было неправильным, наверняка за всем этим стоит нечто большее.

Она аккуратно провела люффой по шее ведьмы, вверх и вниз, почувствовав, как в комнате становилось душно, хотя вода и должна немного охлаждать помещение. В руках особенно чувствовалось тепло, после их окунания в воду. Это чувство пробежало по ее рукам, вниз к животу, создавая затягивающийся жар между ее ног. Меня не привлекает Пруденс, сказала она себе, повторяя слова словно проклятие. В конце-концов она любила Харви, и даже если бы ее и привлекал кто-то, то ни под какими предлогами это была бы девушка, что хотела замучить ее до смерти.

Она повторяла эти слова-заклинания быстрее, чем Пруденс встала на колени и повернулась к Сабрине:

— Твои зрачки расширились из-за меня или из-за крови дракона? — Ее тон был насмешливым. — Теперь можешь вымыть мне грудь, Служанка.

— А что не так с кровью дракона? — Сорвалось с языка Сабрины. Она погрузила руку в воду, замачивая люффу, рассматривая все в ванной кроме груди ведьмы.

Приблизившись настолько, что вода капала на предплечья Сабрины, Пруденс почти касалась губами ее уха:

— Если смешать их с нужными травами, кровь дракона может быть мощным афродизиаком. Твоя тетя Хильда приготовила мне замечательную ванну. — Она провела острым черным ногтем по подбородку Сабрины, оставляя небольшие следы. — Видишь, даже отлученная знает, как нужно почитать Королеву. Плоть, которая духовно вскормит ковен должна быть обожаема и избалована.

Облегчённо выдохнув, Сабрина опустила люффу Пруденс на грудь, осторожно, почти не касаясь. Все нормально. Я возбуждена лишь из-за крови дракона. Нужно просто домыть ее пока она предается фантазиям о том, как отдает себя Люциферу. Сабрина почувствовала, как щеки порозовели от мысли, в которой пальцы Пруденс скользят по влажной плоти, а хриплый голос взывает к Сатане в экстазе. Мне определенно пора валить из этой ванны.

— Хотя, — ухмыльнулась Пруденс, перехватывая запястье Сабрины и двигая люффу круговыми движениями вокруг своих сосков, — девственницы невосприимчивы к эффектам крови дракона. Она никак на них не влияет.

Вот дерьмо. Сабрина сглотнула и смотрела как твердеют соски Пруденс, а ее запястье пульсирует от касания Пруденс, горячего и влажного. В помещении стало так тихо — лишь стекающие капли воды и шелест от люффы о кожу.

— Ты ведь все еще девственница, Служанка? — Ее тон был хриплым. — Ты ведь не отдала себя тому смертному мальчишке, так ведь? Темный Лорд — ревнивый Бог…когда речь заходит о других мужчинах до темного крещения.

— Я… — начала Сабрина, хотя в голове было пусто и не было ни одной мысли. Пруденс прижала ее руку к своей груди. Сабрина уставилась на свои пальцы, которые теперь были сверху груди ведьмы. Лишь тонкий материал люффы между пальцами и ее кожей. Кончиками пальцев, Сабрина чувствовала, что кожа Пруденс была мягче шелкового халата.

— Но вот что касается женщин, — выдохнула Пруденс, — сестры ковена…у нас есть разрешение, и Темный Лорд радуется нашей похоти. Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь целовать женщину, Служанка?

— Нет, — прошептала Сабрина, — я не целовала никого кроме Харви.

После того как Пруденс обратилась к ней по ее ролевому имени, а не «Сабрина» или «полукровка» прекрасно повлияло на нее, позволяя Сабрине выделить свое настоящее «я» на данный момент. С другой стороны, кровь дракона, что влияла на ее смертную сторону и с которой тетя Хильда переборщила, сделало другую часть работы. Ей захотелось стать более дружелюбной, и, может, тогда Королева Пира передумает приносить себя в жертву. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Пруденс умирала, даже если она и ненавидела ее. По крайней мере не таким образом.

— Королеве Пира положено много даров, и сила девственниц такая…вкусная, — губы Пруденс медленно отдалились от ее уха, и в лицо Сабрины ударил запах кокоса. — Первый поцелуй от некрещеной будет неплохим подношением. Сатана наверняка улыбается, наблюдая за нами снизу.

Ее губы застыли перед губами Сабрины, не касаясь, но достаточно близко чтобы Сабрина чувствовала кинетическую энергию между ними; вероятность поцелуя зависла в воздухе словно пар. Контроль над импульсами никогда не был ее сильной стороной, а сейчас он и вовсе пропал. Она наклонила подбородок и расстояние между ними исчезло.

Возможно, в такой момент было неправильно думать о Харви, но поцеловав лишь одного человека, ее мозг мгновенно стал сравнивать этих двух. Разница была вовсе не как в яблоках и апельсинах, или m’n’ms против арахиса. Это был день и ночь, любовь и ненависть, жизнь и смерть. Поцелуи Харви заставляли душу покинуть тело, обволакивая спокойствием. Поцелуи Пруденс заковывали ее в кандалы, возвращая ее к первобытной, животной ее части, темной части, которую она старалась не поощрять.

Эти мысли быстро выветрились из ее головы потому что первые пять секунд, Сабрина и подумать не могла ни о чем другом. Люффа выпала из рук, и пальцы Сабрины сжались вокруг груди Пруденс. Ведьма зашипела, а затем углубила поцелуй, ее язык вырисовывал круги во рту Сабрины, отталкиваясь лишь для того чтобы легонько укусить губы Сабрины, стискивая нежную кожу между зубами, что острее чем ногти, которые сейчас касались ее лица и шеи. Это был тот самый момент, когда Сабрина почувствовала легкость и опьянение от запаха в ванной, вкуса Пруденс, ее липких сладких губ и тяжелой пульсации между своих ног.

Она откинулась назад, убирая свои руки и опуская их на бортики ванной:

— Я думаю этого достаточно, — ее голос дрожал. Она поднялась. — На данный момент, — Пруденс осмотрела Сабрину с головы до ног.

Спеллман вздрогнула на что Пруденс лишь усмехнулась:

— Теперь замотай меня в полотенце, Служанка.

Быстро, насколько это было возможным, Сабрина обмотала тело Пруденс длинным, мягким полотенцем, стараясь не засматриваться на сияние ее тела. Сабрина затем, не касаясь ее головы и ушей, надела на нее белую ночную рубашку и подала халат. Прошу, освободи меня от поручений, подумала Сабрина, и была благодарна за то, что Пруденс приказала ей спать на полу.

Сабрина схватила запасную подушку и одеяло и чуть ли не расцеловала пол, пока укладывалась. Пруденс просто хотела показать, что она королева улей вот и все, показать, что может заставить ее поцеловать. Теперь она потеряет интерес… Я потеряю интерес. Это определенно больше не повторится. В конце-концов это лишь первый темный поцелуй, первый поцелуй с женщиной, и я подарила его своему худшему (лучшему?) врагу…отличная работа, Сабрина Спеллман.

Следующие несколько дней прошли быстро. Сабрина выбросила все мысли о ванной, поцелуи и приглашении поучаствовать в оргии из своей головы. По крайней мере, она пыталась. Сложно было забыть кожу и губы Пруденс, о том чувстве, что укрепилось внутри, о темном желании и о то как хорошо она себя чувствовала, что это наверняка было плохим знаком. А еще вид Николаса, встрепанных волос, розовых щек…

Если бы там были лишь Пруденс и Ник, то Сабрина возможно бы и упала в их объятия. Но там был Эмброуз, и даже если Темный Лорд не запрещал подобных связей своим последователям, у нее не было желания видеть Эмброуза или его парня обнаженными. И к тому же у нее не было общей искры с сестрами Пруденс как с ней. Сабрина заверила себя, что все эти пошлые мысли были лишь эффектом крови дракона. Ага, точно, ее внутренний голос фыркнул.

И она отвлеклась на усиление попыток спасти Пруденс от Пира (и от ее фанатических фантазий). Она отдалилась от Харви после случая в лесу, когда его семья убила фамильяр, но затем явилась леди Блэквуд и тайна, которая заставляла Сабрину задуматься о происходящем, была раскрыта. Ей было необходимо быстро подумать и, даже, поговорить. И кажется, время, проведенное с Сабриной, смягчило Пруденс настолько, что она выслушала ее догадку.

Откровение прошло прямо за ужином, и Сабрина надеялась, что старую традицию оставят в прошлом как, сделал ее отец. Что произошло дальше, было без сомнения ужасным. Да, Милдред принесла себя в жертву добровольно, но это было грустно, так бессмысленно и в разгар поедания плоти этой ведьмы, Сабрина выдохнула, что кровь, что пролилась не принадлежала Пруденс.

 

***

 

Сабрина вошла в комнату, готовая завалиться на кровать. Ее последние пару дней были похожи на ночной кошмар, в котором нашли себе место фантазии о том, как она купала Пруденс. Сабрина позволила мыслям продолжить свой поток, ведь ей все равно скоро придется провожать ведьму. Юная ведьма закинула руку к затылку чтобы найти змейку. Чем скорее она избавится от этой одежды, тем лучше. Несмотря на то, что она была далеко чтобы позволить крови Милдред запачкать себя, Сабрина все равно чувствовала себя грязной.

Дверь приоткрылась, и Сабрина заметила блеск золота. В проеме стояла Пруденс все еще в своем платье Королевы Пира, Сабрина видела как подол платья пропитался кровью.

— Пруденс, что ты… — начала Сабрина.

— Пришла поблагодарить тебя, — медленно ответила ведьма, словно произношение слов благодарности давались ей с трудом, — ты была права, и я…

В этот момент Спеллман прервала ее:

— За ужином ты сказала, что тебе все равно, что случится. Ты бы пожертвовала бы собой если бы Милдред не убила себя? Или отец Блэквуд не передумал бы?

Пруденс пожала плечами:

— Возможно. Темный Лорд скорей всего не принял бы мою жертву как остальных, но из-за моей преданности Ему, он бы поприветствовал меня в своей огненном королевстве.

— Но Пруденс! — Сотня аргументов против заполнило голову Спеллман.

Сабрине понадобилось глубоко вдохнуть дабы продолжить спор о бессмысленности человеческого жертвоприношения и слепой веры. Пруденс пересекла комнату и приложила палец к ее губам.

— Тихо, Служанка, — резко сказала ведьма, и Сабрина сжала губы, прикосновение Пруденс было таким же теплым, как и тогда в ванной. — Праздник Пира еще не закончился, и несмотря на немного нарушенную веру из-за леди Блэквуд, все мои надежды разрушились. Я надеялась, что возможно одна маленькая Темная девственница может мне помочь.

В разуме Сабрины было пусто как в холодильнике, украшенном магнитами-алфавитом. Чужая рука все разрушила, оставляя одну пустую поверхность. Она смотрела на то как Пруденс проводила ногтем по своей шее и вниз к в-образному вырезу на груди, выставляя красивую кожу на показ.

— Я…я уже помогла тебе, Пруденс, — наконец-то ответила она.

— Пару ночей назад ты сказала, что не станешь есть меня, — ее голос был похож на мурчание, а темно выкрашенный ноготь прошелся по щеке Спеллман, а затем вырисовал узор рядом с глазницей. Откуда Пруденс знала, что это ее чувствительное место?

— Все верно, — Сабрина изо всех сил старалась не дрожать под лаской Пруденс.

Ведьма наклонилась так же близко, как и в ту ночь в ванной, перед поцелуем:

— У меня есть пару идей как ты можешь попробовать мою плоть, — она медленно прикрыла веки, что Сабрина забыла, как дышать. — Разве ты не можешь выполнить заветное желание одинокой сироты?

— Ты ведь не сирота. Отец Блэквуд, — Сабрина слишком сильно любила спорить, чтобы прикусить язык.

— Фактически, да, но он не признает меня. Так ведь? Сатана — мой настоящий отец, а Он учит нас следовать своей страсти, — пояснила Пруденс, продолжая проводить пальцами по лицу Сабрины. — И сейчас, во время, пожалуй, самого большого разочарования моей жизни, моя страсть привела меня к тебе, Сабрина Спеллман.

Упоминание ее полного имени было похожим на ведро ледяной воды, которое на нее опрокинули. Ей нужно прекратить это и отослать Пруденс куда подальше. Это должно было остепенить ее, напомнить о Харви, и о всех попытках Пруденс навредить ей (и не только попытках). Но вместо этого, на уже ярко дышащее адское пламя плеснули бензином. Тело Сабрины было полно энергии, словно она готовилась к мощному заклинанию.

— Здесь нет никакой крови дракона, но, я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь меня, — улыбнулась Пруденс и опустила свои губы на губы Сабрины. И это все, что было нужно. Спеллман поддалась ощущениям и поцеловала ее в ответ, проведя языком по контуру ее губ. Пруденс целовала ее напористо, подталкивая ее пока Сабрина не упала на кровать.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Пруденс расстегнула платье Спеллман. Сабрина даже не почувствовал холодка на обнаженном теле. Последовав за движениями ведьмы, она расстегнула золотое платье, поглаживая бедра, на которых оно держалось. Под платьем ничего другого не было.

— Откинься на спину, — Пруденс прервала поцелуй, а затем прижалась губами к правой ноге Сабрины, потом к ее лбу и обратно, но уже к левой ноге.

— Что ты делаешь? — Удивилась Сабрина, наблюдая за поцелуями, которые та оставляла теперь на ее правой ладони и на левой.

— Серьезно? — хмыкнула ведьма. — Тебя ведь воспитывали две ведьмы. Я рисую пентаграмму, скрепляя наши прикосновения магией, что и так разгорается между нами.

Даже без объяснений, Сабрина чувствовала, как магия росла между ними, с каждым поцелуем и с каждым движением. Она превратилась в ураган удовольствия, и она не сможет убежать пока не выплеснет всю силу. Пруденс повторила ритуал три раза, и Сабрина почти задыхалась в момент третьей пентаграммы.

Пруденс провела языком вдоль ее ключицы:

— Девственницы всегда так мило краснеют, — она сделала паузу, а затем укусила ее за плечо, — и их так легко клеймить.

Она соскользнула под спину Сабрины, расстегивая ее черный бюстгальтер, и кинула его на край кровати, возвращаясь к обнаженной груди Сабрины. Спеллман схватила ту за запястья, сомневаясь:

— Я не слишком…опытна, — пробормотала она.

Губы Пруденс искривились в сексуальной улыбке:

— Я знаю, что ты не любишь слушать никого кроме себя любимой, но просто попробуй повторять за мной, и положи свою руку вот сюда, — Пруденс соскользнула своими длинными пальцами в трусики Сабрины к ее нежной плоти. Было сложно выполнять инструкции Пруденс — Сабрина была слишком сосредоточена на удовольствии.

Ведьма круговыми движениями касалась чувственных мест, пока губами оставляла небольшие засосы на груди Сабрины, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на соски, усиливая приятные ощущения в сто раз. Несколько секунд спустя, Сабрина все-таки положила руки на бедра Пруденс, вслепую сжимая их, а затем, почувствовав влагу, вошла своими пальцами. Пруденс была шелковистой как снаружи, так и изнутри. Сабрина надеялась, что она не выглядит совсем неуклюже, лаская Пруденс также, как и себя несколькими ночами ранее. В постели, или в ванной.

Стоны, издаваемые Пруденс, успокаивали ее. Но как только она почувствовала крепкий узел внизу живота, Пруденс убрала свои пальцы, развернулась, опуская голову между ее ног, поворачиваясь меткой Люцифера к ее губам. Сабрине все еще было трудно дышать — запах возбуждения, ладана и кокоса заполнил ее ноздри. Кожа Пруденс была блестящей, к ней приливала кровь.

— Еще один поцелуй от девственницы, — прошептала Пруденс и поцеловала Сабрину между ног. Бедра Спеллман поддались вверх, но сильные руки ведьмы вернули ее обратно. — О нет, Сабрина. Время пировать. Не сдерживайся.

Медленно, Сабрина прикоснулась языком к коже между ног Пруденс словно сироп с булочек с корицей, которые она так любила в детстве. Вкус был сладким и острым одновременно, скользкий и густой словно мед на языке. Это опьяняло, и в этот момент Сабрина поняла, что ею овладела страсть, каждой ее мыслью. Она приблизила лицо еще ближе, целуя, проводя языком без всякого понимания ритма. Ей сложно было сконцентрироваться, учитывая то, как ласкала ее Пруденс. Тот маленький контроль, что у нее был сейчас был направлен на то, чтобы не сломать нос Пруденс из-за выгибания своими бедрами.

— Используй пальцы, — выдохнула Пруденс, погружая два пальца в Сабрину, демонстрируя как надо, медленно входя и выходя. Сабрина пыталась повторять за ведьмой. Ее пальцы все в слюне и Пруденс.

— Ох, Сатана, — простонала Пруденс. — Это почти также приятно, как и причастие, — она добавила третий палец, заставляя Сабрину хмыкнуть от удовольствия и боли. — Я проконтролирую чтобы часть меня всегда была с тобой, Сабрина Спеллман. Кончи со мной.

То, что Сабрина ненавидела, когда ею командовали, было правдой. Но, после пары дней, проведенных с Пруденс, она привыкла к роли служанки, помощницы, защитницы и, в каком-то смысле, вассала. И сейчас, в этот момент, было естественным подчиниться Пруденс и ее приказу. Вся, сдерживаемая энергия, что проистекала между сексом и магией, любовью и ненавистью, наконец-то взорвалась. Наслаждение заполнило тело Сабрины на молекулярном уровне, и она почувствовала, как тело было готово разорваться. Пруденс прижалась к ее лицу, и Сабрина сжала бедра ведьмы. Их лица были между ног друг друга, одурманенные эндорфинами и чарами.

Когда Пруденс попыталась встать, Сабрина запротестовала бормоча, все еще не способная выразить все словами. Она села на кровати, но ее кровь все еще сконцентрировалась внизу живота. Е голова кружилась, в глазах темнело, и она упала обратно на подушки.

— Отдыхай, моя маленькая все-еще-насколько-известно-Темному Лорду-девственница, — послышался голос Пруденс, а затем шорох ее одежд. — И это секрет между нами и Темным Лордом. Если кто спросит, ты все еще ненавидишь меня.

— Я уверена, что все еще ненавижу тебя, Пруденс, — сонно пробормотала Сабрина, но она чувствовала, как Пруденс накрыла ее одеялом.

— Ох, Сабрина Спеллман, — тихо начала ведьма, опуская губы ей на лоб, — Сногсшибательная сексуальная магия без частички любви? Ты превращаешься в чудную сатанистку.

Низкий смех Пруденс отдался эхом, когда она покинула комнату, оставляя Сабрину. На очередной протест у нее просто не хватило сил.


End file.
